Just Like You
by Broppy's-Little-Girl
Summary: "Mother! I wanna be a trapeze artist, just like you!"/A small sneak peek into Phillip and Anne as parents...


***PLEASE READ!* For those who read my last AnneXPhillip one-shot, first of all, greatly appreciated. Thanks so much!**

 **So over the past few months I have been developing new characters and I just wanted to share this little sneak-peek of something big I'm working on. The mere thought of Anne and Phillip as parents just melts me, so have this!**

* * *

"Benjamin, are you listening?"

He was an ambitious boy with a personality far from both his parents. Of course he had some things from his parents, for his beautiful tan skin and dark brunette hair just like Anne. His eyes were completely Phillip's, a breathtaking bright blue that never lost its gleam for a day in his young life.

His sister was quite opposite. She kept to herself and didnt speak just to hear her own voice. Her skin and hair slightly lighter than her brother and her eyes were a crisp brown.

Over the past eight years, Phillip managed to balance out his love for both twins the best he could, though Benjamin Phineas Carlyle needed a little bit more watching than Beatrice Charity Carlyle.

"Benji," Phillip repeated, this time giving his son a small nudge.

"He is daydreaming again, Daddy," Bea giggled before going back to the book she had been reading.

Beatrice was indeed right. She knew her brother always had his mind on other than what was right in front of him.

Phillip watched him as Benji's gaze met his mother, who flew through the air like an eagle, only to be catched by W.D. He knew that trying to homeschool the twins while not at home but at a circus was near impossible for Benji. He had so much fascination with everything that went on that it silenced him. (He could be quite the rambler.)

Sometimes, it wasn't hard for Phillip himself to get lost by the beauty that was the circus. He understood Benji that much.

"How would it feel to be up there?" he said softly.

Phillip knew.

"It's like flying, that is what!" He decided he'd answer his own question as he rose from where they were sitting and began to spread his arms out.

"What on earth are you doing?" Bea asked flatly.

"He's daydreaming, you said it yourself," Phillip shrugged it off, smiling a little as he watched Benji try to imitate Anne.

"Alright Benji, get back here, I have some math problems I want-"

"But father...when am I ever gonna use this?" he sighed.

"You may…" Phillip started but didn't finish, for Benji interrupted. Something in his face changed. First it was a look of uncertainty then something sparked.

"That is it! Mother!" Benji took off before Phillip could say anything else.

"Benjamin!"

Off they went, Benji yelling for his mother while Phillip tried to stop him but his son was far too fast. He ran up the steps that lead to the trapeze ring. He called her again.

Finally Anne had noticed him, losing her balance slightly but it made a big impact.

"What are you doing? What are you doing?" Phillip panted. "Get down-"

"You don't understand!" the gleam in his eyes sparkled even more. "That is what I have been missing! Mother! I wanna be a trapeze artist, just like you!"

Anne now hung upside down, tangled in ropes, her hair a wild mess which she now regretted not putting up. "That's great sweetie…" Anne said, slowly opening her eyes and finding Phillip slightly untying her as W.D could only laugh in the background.

"You okay, Anne?" he laughed.

"I'm fine, thanks so much for the help," she murmured sarcastically.

Benji giggled, too. It was kind of funny seeing Anne in this position. There were rarely any times that Anne messed up, for she pushed herself hard and was very passionate about what she did. Benji wanted to be like that, too.

* * *

 **Thoughts? I know it mainly focuses on Benji, which I apologize for but don't worry! Bea gets her time in the spotlight too. I'm just better at writing/developing male characters (and from what I've seen, and I could be wrong, there are no sons for AnneXPhillip so yeah, he is my baby so no takies! I hope you liked it, please let me know if I should post the actual story.**

 **Bye!**


End file.
